New York, Old Me
by Percy's Handbag
Summary: Magnus has lived in stuffy Indonesia for most of his life, but when he finally gets the courage to he moves away, to New York, New York. Attending NYU, throwing Parties and maintain his Play-Boy stile, Magnus has a lot on his plate.
Magnus never liked firsts. Well, with the exception of one, but that is another story for another time. For example, the first time he came out, the first time he tried putting on eyeliner (he almost stabbed his eye out and had to wear an eye patch for a week. But the thing is, Magnus really likes adventures. So that is how Magnus found himself in New York, looking up at NYU, wondering why the hell he was doing this. He really hated first. So of course he took a step forward.

Magnus was used to getting stared at, back in Indonesia, he had lived in the hard neighbor hood, he dressed different, wore makeup and was openly bisexual. The lead mobster in his side of town was a homophobes, but joke was on that dude, his son did things to Magnus that had Magnus walking funny fro a few days. But now that Magnus was in New York, the city of crazy, people didn't stare. He found that a bit weird. He made his way through the crowd of students and somehow got to his first class in time.

This was the only class that was in a lecture hall, and of course he got stuck with the only teacher in the whole school who had seating arrangements. He really hated first. Take the first time he walked into his Brooklyn apartment for example. Or if you could call it an apartment, it as more of a loft. It was one open space, void of color and walls. Magnus was really starting to rethink his plan about not living on campus, at least there he would have a bed. But magnus was a creature of party, and you really cant throw a good old fashioned party in one of the tiny living spaces. No, Magnus opted for the more spacious loft in Brooklyn. He spent the first week of his stay in New York, sleeping on an air mattress, since he didn't have the vehicle to move his bed from the store to his home. It took a good month to get his apartment up in shape, he had it ready just in time for the first day of NYU.

He went to the front of the class and looked at the seating plan, last row, right hand corner, right next to the exit. It was like this teacher new that Magnus hated being called upon. He was sat next to some Raphael Santiago, hopefully he was eye candy, Magnus really wouldn't make it through... What class is this? Oh never mind, probably something mindbogglingly boring.

Magnus was a very social person. Back in Indonesia, he had been the center of the party. That was only of course if the party was at least a mile away from his neighbor hood. He had chatted to all of his neighbors and learned at least one secret about them by the time his bed arrived. When his apartment was half way finished he threw a party;

"I'm Izzy." a Girl in a skin tight red dress said over the music. "Your apartment is really cool!" her speech was remarkably not slurred, compared to having just done body shots of his grumpy-when-not-wasted-neighbor Ragnor

"Thank you." Magnus yelled over the music, thankfully most of his neighbor were at the party or out, so the cops weren't going to get called on them. "I'm only half way done though." The girl, Izzy, gave him a thumbs up, and slipped away in the crowd. Magnus spotted her sometime later, in the corner, making out with Meliorn, who Magnus only new it was him by the obvious face tat of a leaf. Magnus wasn't the type to judge one night stands, he had had too many for his age, so he let them be.

"WHO WANTS TO DO SOME MORE BODY SHOTS." Ragnor yelled. Magnus rolled his eyes, but walked over to Ragnor anyway. He was a sucker for good arms, and Ragnor had fine ones. Plus he was the only who new about Ragnors secret boyfriend, Raphe, and was determined to keep the boys and girls from getting into Ragnors pants.

He looked up in the lecture hall, and saw that his seating partner, Raphael was already in his seat. Magnus hoped that Raphael was single and gay. Magnus hadn't found a male being wiling to get laid since he left that poor mob leaders son back in Indonesia (What was his name again?), that was a month ago. Raphael was vampire hot. He had the whole pale skin, death glare going on.

Magnus climbed up the stairs again, he felt someone check out his ass, he really couldn't blame them, he often checked out his ass himself, it was really yummy. Of course, Magnus might have also wore the ripped skinny jeans for a reason today. He planted himself into his seat, and swore that Raphael checked out his ass, but there was no way to know for sure.

"Hi." Magnus said, facing the grumpy looking individual. "I'm Magnus Bane."

"I know who you are." Raphael the Grumpy said not once averting his eyes to Magnus. Magnus, who had his hand out stretches drew it back with a flourish, muttering 'alrighty' under his breath.

"Quite down." the lecturer said, his voice booming through the sound system. "Welcome to Business 101." Magnus let out a sigh, why did he pick this class again? "Most of you here want to run a fashion business of some sort." Ahhh, that was why.

"Not everyone." Magnus heard Mr. Death-glare mutter. He blushed a little when he heard Magnus little giggle. The thought of Mr. Black Jacket and Jeans running a fashion business was hilarious, he let another chuckle escape. He had been so focused on Raphael rosy cheeks that he hadn't heard the teacher call his name until Raphael kicked him in the shin.

"Mr. Bane." The old grump bellowed. "Since you have the time to check out Ms. Pennhallow, I think you would have had time to check out your text book." Some students in snickered, bringing a smug look on the lecturers face.

"Sir." Magnus said, raising his voice so that it would carry. "Ms. Pennhallow is lacking something I would like in me." The class burst out laughing, and the lecturer looked green, a color that went well with his white shirt. Magnus was happy when he saw that Raphael was laughing along with the class.

"You're not as much of a stuck up snob as I thought you would be." Raphael said at the end of the lecture.

"And you're not as void of emotion as I thought you would be." Magnus said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Raphael lifted one eyebrow and shoo his head.

"Why does everyone say that, it's not like it's my fault most people are stuck up." Magnus laughed.

He and Raphael hit it of, Magnus invited him to his party next Friday, hoping he could seduce Raphael at the party.

The week came and went, and soon it was time for the party. Magnus dressed in tight leather pants, styled his hair, added his sprinkle of glitter, winged his eyeliner and button down the top of his shirt.

People started arriving at nine, his house was packed an hour later. So far he had grinded and been grinded against, but he still hadn't seen Raphael. Or Ragnor for that fact. Magnus was just about to step out into the hall and find out where his party partner was when he entered the room, hand-in-hand with none other then the sexy vampire. So Raphael was the mysterious boyfriend Magnus had heard about. At least he had guessed Raphael sexuality right. Magnus laughed, and began scanning the crowd for his next lay.

He spotted someone he wanted and made his way over. He forgot to look where he was going and walked straight into Izzy.

"Oh sorry." She said, but smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey you own the place, Your party's are the best!" Magnus just smiled and took a bow, causing Izzy to throw her head back and laugh. Linking their arms together, she dragged them to the dance floor. "Lets dance." She yelled. "I want to see if you can Party or just throw them." She blinked at him, grabbing two red solo cups from a table." Magnus just laughed and took cup, letting her lead him through the crowd.

"So Izzy," Magnus said leaning into her ear so he wouldn't have to yell. "how good are you at spotting out if a guy is gay or not, since someone has been staring at us for a while, and I cant figure out if he is checking me out or you." Izzy threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh James is about as straight as a circle." She began dragging him in James direction. "I'll be your wing-woman." She said with a wink. Magnus was really starting to like this chick.


End file.
